


Hubert's Fantasy

by theashensun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, completely consented to off screen, dubious consent to loving it, this isn't the last you'll see of Dovasari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theashensun/pseuds/theashensun
Summary: Hubert has been given Count Rowe's adopted daughter and his former classmate to look over while she is a political prisoner and insurance of her family's compliance. But even our favorite dark mage has desires he wants to fulfill, namely taking the Empire's most important prisoner for his war prize and getting her to love it.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hubert's Fantasy

Dovasari awoke and tried to stretch the sleep from her body, only to find her hands tied to the elaborate wood of the headboard. The room was lit with a few lamps, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the low light. It was still the middle of the night, nowhere near morning yet. After a moment, she became aware of the night’s chill on her skin and a familiar heat at the apex of her thighs. The archer tried to press them together to get some friction and relief, only to meet resistance. Hubert von Vestra chuckled as he continued to stroke his fingers against the wet spot forming on her panties. “Well hello,” he purred once she focused on him. He certainly looked comfortable, dressed in a pristine white shirt and black pants, lounging between her legs at the foot of the bed. Dovasari had volunteered to become a political prisoner to avoid as much bloodshed as possible in Rowe, and she was placed in the care of the Empress’ dark mage. She lived in his private apartments with him. There was no question that Hubert reigned supreme over her. “Feel good?”

“No,” she muttered mutinously, turning her head into her arm so she wouldn’t see him playing her body as well as she played the violin.

“A shame,” Hubert responded, “I guess I’ll just have to try harder to get my war prize.” She heard steel sliding from a scabbard and peeked at what the Count was doing. He slid the cool metal of a dagger between her skin and panties, easily slicing the fabric and removing them from her body. Dovasari shivered from the cold, _not_ any sense of pleasure. The raven-haired man pressed a kiss on the newly revealed skin before moving his lips upwards. The noble lady couldn’t close her legs. If she tried, it’d look more like she was wrapping them around the dark mage, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

Hubert pushed her nightgown further up her body, kissing the pale skin and nipping teasingly. Dovasari bit her lip and turned away, successfully muffling a moan. She had zero intention of becoming his war prize. The knife came back out and soon she was completely bare beneath her captor. Hubert sheathed the knife and set it aside, far enough that there was so no chance of her getting it, sitting back on his knees to look at his handiwork.

He would break her; he knew he could.

He turned his attention to her breasts, licking and softly biting her nipples until they were stiff peaks against his lips. Hubert shifted and pressed his thigh against her pussy, trying to rile her up enough to make her grind against him. He set his mouth to her neck, finding a sensitive spot and creating a deep love bite there. His prisoner couldn’t hold back a moan while she pulled at her bindings.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised. “Don’t you just want to surrender to me and enjoy what I do to you?”

Dovasari whimpered and shook her head fervently, not trusting her words. She may have been a political prisoner, used for insurance against her family, but she _wasn’t_ a war prize.

Hubert tsked, “Shame.” He slid his hands down her body, circling her nipples with a feather-light touch, before he stroked her slick folds. “You can try to deny me all you want, but I know you want me to keep you.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t touch me while I was sleeping, you wouldn’t be confused. I won’t become your fucking — ah!” Hubert ran his thumb over Dovasari’s clit again and she bit her lip to muffle the second moan. One of his long fingers pressed into her welcoming warmth, searching for her sweet spot. He knew he found it when she gasped and bucked her hips, and he added a finger and pressed them insistently against it.

“No, no!” Dovasari begged, writhing in her bonds, “Hubert, please! Please just let me stay a prisoner!”

Hubert shushed her with a kiss, fingers pressed relentlessly inside of her and thumb swirling around her clit. Her muscles tightened around his fingers and she thrashed beneath him. It wasn’t clear if she was trying to get away or if she was starting to give in. Despite his prey’s best efforts to resist, Hubert could clearly tell when she was teetering on the edge of orgasm and he denied her. He withdrew, pleased when her hips tried to follow him. The dark mage hid his smile. “Only people who _belong_ to me get orgasms, Dovasari.” He informed her.

The brunette panted, trying to glare at him, but her attempt made Hubert chuckle. Her hair was mussed from all her writhing, body flushed from arousal; she already looked thoroughly fucked. What a beautiful sight for Hubert and Hubert alone. His erection strained in his pants.

After a few moments, Dovasari’s eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Her body relaxed and it seemed like she thought her torment was over. Hubert smiled darkly; he was just getting started after all. “Please let me go. . .” She whispered.

“No.” Hubert replied, stroking her cheek softly with his clean hand. It felt like a cruel mimicry of affection to Dovasari. “You belong to _me_. And I’m going to make sure that you _know_ it.” Beneath him, his prey shivered. She couldn’t hide her reactions from him. Deciding that Dovasari calmed down enough, Hubert hovered over her, bracing himself on his hands on either side of Dovasari’s head. He pressed soft kisses to her temple, cheek, nose, before finally catching her lips in a kiss. Hubert nearly preened when she kissed him back, opening her mouth to give his tongue easy access when he wanted it. Her gaze was hazy when they broke apart and she licked her beautiful lips, almost like she was tasting her captor once more. Hubert moved down to her neck next, licking, sucking, biting, and kissing. By the time he was satisfied, Dovasari had a collar of love bites. Every time she looked in a mirror, she would know who she belonged to, Hubert’s ownership obvious against her skin.

The dark mage continued that way down her body, biting her rosy nipples and eliciting a gasp and bucked hips from his prey. He finally paused once he was breathing on the wet lips of her womanhood, pleased that she was slowly losing the will to fight. Her legs shifted, resting her thighs on his shoulders. Hubert threw her a wicked grin, only for Dovasari to look away from him with a pout on her lips, “My legs were cramping in the other position.” Hubert saw right through the lie.

He turned his attention back to the apex of her thighs before he flattened his tongue and gave a broad lick between her folds, swirling it around her clit to finish. The brunette gasped and arched her back. Heartened, Hubert dove back in, putting his mouth that usually threatened people to good use. He could still hear the moans she tried to muffle and felt each time her hips canted towards him, unable to hide her pleasure.

Once again, he drew away at the cusp of her orgasm, licking his lips and watching with pleasure as she tried to close her legs to get some friction and release. Hubert was, of course, still between her long legs, preventing any release from coming. “I already told you that only people who belong to me get orgasms,” he reminded the girl splayed across his bed when she was coherent enough.

“I hate you,” Dovasari spat in reply.

“Of course, you do,” Hubert purred, “That’s why your hips follow me when I deprive you of my touch.” He stroked her once more before drawing away, her body reacting the exact way he told her it would. Count Vestra allowed his gaze to wander while Dovasari calmed down from the brink once more. He was amazing at reading the subtlest cues from people, and he knew that her resistance wouldn’t last much longer. They may not have been in the same class at Garreg Mach, but her friendship with Lady Edelgard and her apparent lack of fear of Hubert drew his attention quite strongly. He stood from the bed and stripped. Hubert was slightly disappointed to find that Dovasari turned her head the opposite way, refusing to watch him disrobe. To remedy that, he made sure that he took a moment to press his erection against her sensitive pussy, letting her feel how he desired her.

Dovasari gasped and looked at Hubert, peridot eyes locking with aquamarine.

“You like it, don’t you?” He pressed.

“No.” She responded petulantly, even as she rocked against his manhood.

“You would feel a lot better if you stopped lying.”

His pet-to-be declined to answer, so Hubert lowered himself back between her legs, throwing her legs over his shoulders again. No one would expect it, but Hubert was quite skilled at the art of eating pussy, much to the chagrin of his captive so desperate not to give in. He easily slipped his fingers back inside her, first two, then three when it became clear how welcoming her heat was to him. With practiced ease, he found the sweet spot, insistently grinding his fingers against it while his mouth focused exclusively on her clit.

Dovasari cursed, closing her eyes and biting her lip. Hubert certainly knew how to rile her up. Her toes curled, heels pressing against her captor’s back. Her mind was a string of expletives, but she wasn’t sure if she was cursing the audacity of the man between her legs or the pleasure he was forcing on her.

With her climax closing in on her, Hubert withdrew entirely, and Dovasari gasped out, “No, no!”

“No _what?_ ” He smirked at her, knowing she was finally broken.

“Don’t stop! _Please_ , Hubert, _please_ , let me _cum_.” Tears of desperation slipped down her cheeks.

“You know what you need to do to earn that, _Dovasari_.”

“Oh, fuck,” she breathed, the way he said her name positively sinful. It shot heat straight to her desperate pussy. “I give, I’ll be your war prize, I’ll belong to you and you alone, Hubert, I’ll do anything, please just let me cum.”

He offered his fingers, dripping in her arousal, to her mouth. “Suck.” She leaned forward and caught the fingers in her tempting mouth, swirling her tongue around them and moaning at the taste of herself. “Will you belong to me forevermore?” Dovasari did her best to nod, still lavishing attention on his fingers. “Good girl.” Hubert withdrew his fingers, using them to slick his cock. With how wet and aching his newly broken pet was, he really didn’t need to, but he enjoyed the way Dovasari watched, trancelike, as he touched himself. “Spread your legs for me,” he ordered. Again, he really didn’t _need_ to do that, he was already perfectly positioned to fuck her, but watching her draw her legs back, revealing her most intimate secrets to him, waiting to wrap her legs around his waist when he was fully seated inside of her, sent a thrill through him that he would never turn down.

Dovasari threw her head back with a pleased cry as Hubert entered, grabbing at the rope binding her, legs immediately locking around his waist. “ _Yes!_ ”

“I knew I would break you,” he murmured in her ear, starting a rough pace for their coupling. He’d denied himself pleasure until she was willing to have him, so it was perfectly fine for him to chase his own. With the gasps and bucking hips he was rewarded with, he knew his captive loved the way he was treating her.

After a few moments of pounding her into the mattress, Hubert slowed his pace, trying to drag things out before their orgasms. He would make sure they came together, which seemed a fitting reward for the eager war prize below him. Each thrust of his hips was powerful, drawing moans from his lover’s throat. He may have been a mage, but he was no slouch in physical combat either, lean muscles covering his body.

“Feels good,” Dovasari gasped out, arching her back in pleasure.

“Of course, it does. You take my cock so perfectly like you were made for me,” Hubert growled with a rough thrust. Bracing his weight on one hand, he reached down and expertly stroked her clit, working her back up again. It wasn’t long before they were closing in on the edge together.

“Oh, oh, please, Hubert, please, I need,” Dovasari begged and Hubert could tell what she needed. She was close to her precipice, begging him to push her over, and Hubert, despite being completely in control of this situation, couldn’t do anything but comply.

Dovasari screamed when her climax hit, muscles tightening around Hubert and he was following her one thrust later, growling her name darkly. They rode it out together, Dovasari’s hips pressed against Hubert, his mouth pressed against her neck, murmuring praises lost to the night air.

Dovasari relaxed back against the bed with a sigh, going boneless and unwrapping her legs from Hubert. Hubert took a deep breath to center himself before gently withdrawing from her body and reaching up and undoing her bonds with one tug on a specific part. Then, he relaxed into the bed beside her. Dovasari pulled her hands down and rubbed her wrists, slightly marked from pulling and thrashing. Hubert reached over and gently took her left hand, kissing the salt and pepper wedding ring he placed on her finger less than a year ago. “Feel good, Countess Vestra?” He inquired, reminding her of her true place in his life.

“Oh, yes!” Dovasari sighed happily, stretching out attractively. “You fuck me so well every time you take me to bed. Did I struggle enough for your fantasy?”

“Yes, I was quite impressed with how well you kept character, even as you were literally dripping with desire for me.” Hubert looped an arm over her head, inviting her into his embrace. Dovasari happily snuggled into him.

They laid together for a few moments, coming down from the intensity of their play, before Dovasari rose from the bed and headed to the restroom to clean up. Hubert rose as well, grabbing the blanket they set over their usual sheets and tossing it in the laundry. He dimmed the lamps and pulled the covers down, ready for them to finally sleep. Dovasari returned not long after, crawling into Hubert’s open arms, letting him spoon her. “I’m so happy you’re my husband,” she murmured sleepily.

“And I could not have a better wife.”


End file.
